ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Azmuth (Classic)
Azmuth is the creator of the Unitrix, Omnitrix, Ascalon and Ultimatrix and a character in the original series. Backstory Creator of the Omnitrix and Primus, Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a respected scientist. Paradox calls him the smartest being in the universe, Azmuth demurred, saying he is the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably five galaxies). He is also a trusted advisor to the Plumbers. Azmuth.png|Azmuth in the original series Azmuth Armor.png|Azmuth In his suit Azmuth Protected.jpg|Observing how Ben fights. Azmuth1.jpg Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe (including him), simply because he didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other but people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. Especially in, Map of Infinity, dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions and when the universe or the galaxy is being threatened. Azmuth is very paranoid, evidenced by the great pains he takes to hide his home from the rest of the universe. Ben 10: Alien Force Azmuth returned to Alien Force in Good Copy, Bad Copy. Azmuth revealed that Albedo used to be one of his assistants and he came to take the Omnitrix copy from Albedo. Azmuth states that only one Omnitrix is allowed in the universe (though later on, Azmuth began to create a second one). In War of the Worlds, Azmuth and Paradox warn Ben that the Highbreed are conquering and destroying planets and their fleet was heading towards Earth. Galvan Prime was already destroyed by the Highbreed and its destruction would be the beginning of the end. Although he doesn't want Ben to fight, he realizes that there's no stopping him and activates the Master Control for the sake of the battle. When the Omnitrix was reset by the DNA wave Ben used to stop the Highbreed (locking the Master Control), Azmuth left to help rebuild Galvan Prime without reactivating it, telling Ben to "have fun figuring it out." In The Vengeance of Vilgax, when Ben and Kevin tried to hack the Omnitrix, Azmuth contacts him telling him not to tamper with it, stating that he will learn how to activate the Master Control when the time is right. When an accident unleashes Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way Big from the Omnitrix, Azmuth instructs Ben to reabsorb the alien forms into the Omnitrix. Dissatisfied at what happened, Azmuth also tells Ben that he won't help him again. In Primus, Azmuth wields the Omnitrix in order to protect Primus from Vilgax, but is defeated and Vilgax takes the Omnitrix from him. Azmuth himself atributes his defeat to his "skills being a little rusty." He is saved by Ben who manages to trick Vilgax by showing him how to use the Omnitrix. Ben gets Vilgax to transform into Goop allowing Ben to get the upper hand and remove the Omnitrix from Vilgax. In the end, even though Azmuth hasn't forgiven Ben for damaging the Omnitrix, he allows him to keep it anyway. Azmuth reappears in The Final Battle. Myaxx informs him that the Ultimatrix was stolen. Myaxx also shows security footage of Ben, or someone who looks exactly like him, stealing the Ultimatrix; Albedo, to which Azmuth replied "No! Not him! Anyone but him!". In the later half of the episode, Azmuth answers Ben's plead for help. He explains to Ben that the Omnitrix was originally meant for Max. When Ben says he let Azmuth down, he agrees. Azmuth tells Ben that "winning isn't so easy without the Omnitrix" making Ben realize that the only way to defeat Vilgax would be to destroy the Omnitrix. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Azmuth returns to Ultimate Alien in Map of Infinity, right after Ultimate Aggregor defeated Ben and his team. He tells Ben and his group about the Map of Infinity, an item Ultimate Aggregor is planning to steal to go to a location called the Forge of Creation. He also mocks the Ultimatrix, saying it is "pathetic workmanship." He introduces Ben and the team to Galvan Mark II, Galvan Prime rebuilt. He later puts Max in a tube to replace his damaged nervous system caused by Ultimate Aggregor. Azmuth reveals that he is constructing a third Omnitrix, likely the rebuilt Ultimatrix to succeed the current Ultimatrix, but is incomplete. He also refuses to let Ben have it because he is too reckless and requires much patience and its not completed anyway. He also thinks that adding an evolution feature to the Ultimatrix was a terrible idea, just begging for trouble. In Perplexahedron, Azmuth is not happy with Ben's failures over losing three pieces of the Map of Infinity and he told Ben where the final piece is. In The Forge of Creation, Azmuth was furious of Ben's failing of losing the four pieces of the map and scolds them for having Ultimate Aggregor beat them each time when they have four opportunities to stop him. After Paradox transforms Alien X back to Ben, Azmuth has an argument with Paradox about Ben and his friends ability to save the universe this time. Azmuth also says that trusting Ben with the Omnitrix was a "grave mistake" though Paradox had said that it was not ''a mistake at all, and that he, Azmuth, knew the reasons why all too well. Azmuth resentfully begins to reveal that Paradox had told him that Ben was a legendary being born with incomprehensible immeasurable power, and that he would someday do something amazing one day as it was his "grand destiny," but Paradox interrupted him, saying that there must be "no spoilers." In ''The Transmogrification of Eunice, Azmuth is disappointed in Sunder and Ben's battle for the Unitrix and seeing Ben and Sunder fighting in a muddy area. He is also the one who hired Sunder to retrieve the Unitrix. He had told Ben and his team about the Omnitrix prototype called the Unitrix. He had an argument with Ben about Eunice's life but after being impressed by Ben's strong defense over Eunice and his belief about his aliens, he agreed to a compromise and allowed her to live a free life as one of his assistants. He stated that he always needed help tending Primus. In Simian Says, Eunice contacted Azmuth about the degradation of the Arachnichimp DNA sample on Primus and told her to send Voliticus Biopsis to get a fresh sample. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Azmuth saves Ben from death and frees the Ultimates from the Ultimatrix. Ben has regained Azmuth's trust, it seems, when he was willing to sacrifice himself for his aliens' freedom. In Solitary Alignment, he becomes involved with The Forever Knights by claiming that the sword Sir George used to fight Diagon with is his which leads Ben to question him about the first knight. Azmuth reluctantly agrees to tell his origins and one of his early inventions. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (Alternate Timeline) Ben 10: Alien Force *Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (first re-appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Primus'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Map of Infinity'' (first re-appearance) *''Perplexhahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Simian Says'' *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' Powers and Abilities Being a Galvan, Azmuth is super-intelligent. Along with his intelligence Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge gained thanks to his age. Azmuth is a skilled inventor having created numerous inventions his greatest being the Omnitrix. He also created a high tech suit of armor (which he was seen using in his first appearance in'' Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix.) He's considered in the Ben 10 Universe as the smartest being in three (arguably five) galaxies. Because he created the Omnitrix he knows all about its functions & its secrets he has the potential to use the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix more effectively than anyone else. In ''Primus, Azmuth briefly uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax. Despite being its creator, Azmuth has been shown to use the Omnitrix much less skillfully than Ben. Azmuth attributes this to being "a little out of practice." Azmuth's Known Inventions Known Omnitrix Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Rath Trivia *Azmuth is the smartest Galvan shown so far. *In Map of Infinity, Azmuth mentioned another Omnitrix he was making. He said that Ben wasn't mature enough to handle it ever in his lifetime, and that he'll likely never get it unless he matures or in a serious and dire situation if the need is great and its worth the risk but only if its complete enough to work. *Azmuth's name comes from "azimuth," an angular measurement in a three-axis coordinate system. *Though Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix and would know the most about it, he is not a good fighter with it. During the time he had it and was protecting Primus from Vilgax, he became Rath, one of Ben's strongest aliens, but was easily defeated. The fact that he was fighting Vilgax and that his lack of battle experience likely did not help him either. Azmuth admits Ben has come up with ways to use the Omnitrix and its aliens in ways he never thought of. However it should be noted that when using the Omnitrix against Vilgax as he seems to rely on super strong aliens like Humungousaur and Rath similar to how Ben used to do in the original series, however giving the fact he was fighting Vilgax he may have chosen those forms due to them being well suited for heavy combat. *Despite his high intellect, in War of the Worlds: Part 1, Azmuth had failed to operate a laser gun successfully; simply bouncing on the ground with it. This is most likely because of his small size and how the design of the laser gun is considerably big for a Galvan (this was likely done for comical effect). *Azmuth has changed in personality between Ben 10 and Alien Force. Originally, he was more selfish and kept to himself (not even letting Myaxx see the real him, as he continually wore a robotic suit of armor he controlled from inside), willing to let the galaxy be destroyed with the Omnitrix's destruction if it meant people like Vilgax would leave him alone once and for all. He only undid the countdown and repaired the Omnitrix, unlocking Way Big to help Ben, when Ben was willing to fight Vilgax despite the desperate situation. In Alien Force, Azmuth became less reclusive and more of a mentor to Ben, though it was more to warn him about messing with the Omnitrix. He would still insult Ben at times, but he was willing to leave hints for Ben to figure out about the Omnitrix. Noticeably, the change of his voice actors also gave a change to his matter of speaking. Originally, Azmuth talked more like a very intelligent know it all that would talk down to everyone. His second voice actor gave him a more elderly and wise sage matter of speaking, albeit insulting at times. *Despite being a Galvan, Azmuth seems to prefer open spaces away from technology and outside his lab and cities. His original base was on the uninhabited wasteland Xenon. In Alien Force, Azmuth showed a liking for Earth's forests, along with commenting on how much he liked Earths' weather (it was raining and he was holding out his arms to it) *Azmuth seems to have a tendency to make his students resent him and often act out against him. Myaxx wiped out his genetic signature on the Omnitrix to replace it with her own out of sheer spite (though it would help her later escape from Incarcecon when Ben, Gwen and Tetrax followed it there, mistaking her for the creator). Albedo made his own Omnitrix to simply outdo Azmuth, who he considered a liar and a know it all. However, while Myaxx eventually returned to Azmuth's assistance willingly, Albedo was punished for not only trying to make something that was too dangerous, but for attacking Ben and his friends. Azmuth removed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in Ben's form, that had now become altered to look different from the original, and had him sent to a Null Void prison (which he would later escape from with help from Vilgax) *Azmuth apparently knew Max back in his youth, though it was unknown if personally or by reputation. He planned to give Max the Omnitrix, considering him the only person who could be trusted with it, but it accidentally ended up in Ben's hands. It strapped itself to Ben simply because their DNA was close enough to be accepted. Though he had intended to take the Omnitrix from Ben, Max convinced him to let Ben keep it. It would appear he has a lot of respect for Max Tennyson (calling him the "Greatest Plumber in the Milky Way Galaxy") and how he given so much to the galaxy. *According to Dwayne, Azmuth did not give a sample of his DNA for the Codon Stream. *According to Dwayne, Azmuth was looking for Ben in The Final Battle: Part 2 because he started looking for him when the Ultimatrix was stolen. * Azmuth has some resemblance to Yoda from Star Wars, One example is Azmuth motivating Ben, as Yoda motivates Jedi. *Azmuth's Bio-suit in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix looks similar to P'andor's and NRG's suit and has Clockwork's torso. *Azmuth expects to live only another 3,000 years, stating that his race, either through natural longevity or their advanced technology. This does bring up the fact that, although Azmuth resembles an old man, it is unknown how old he is by Galvan standards. *Why Azmuth hires Sunder to retrieve the Unitrix is unknown because of his background since he well knows that Ben, Gwen, Kevin or the Plumbers could do his assignment. But because the Plumbers are a police force and he has no authority over them as he's only their advisor. Its possible so he can keep his Omnitrix prototypes under wraps from those who would misuse it and Ben's team would likely not be adequate for that particular task as the Unitrix could change into anything with DNA. Dwayne McDuffie said Sunder was hired by Azmuth because he specializes in retrieving unique objects, and the Unitrix could have transformed into *any* sapient creature in the galaxy. Azmuth needed someone resourceful and tough and he was considered the best person for the job which was how he was able to locate the Unitrix. *Azmuth used to walk with a cane in the original series, but in Alien Force and on, he can walk without it. *Since Vengeance of Vilgax, Azmuth loses his trust in Ben. But in The Ultimate Sacrifice, when he rewards Ben, he finally regains his trust in him. *It is shown that Azmuth has a considerable amount of influence on Galvan Prime and among the Galvan. As shown with the recording of a warning for unidentified spaceships. See Also *Azmuth Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Scientist Category:Recurring Characters Category:Galvan